Fateful Intervention
by Lulu De Rushe
Summary: Time and space travel.Igidiri Yukina was transported to the Naruto world from the real world. She decides to befriend our favorite blond ninja, and trains with him to become stronger. Later, Shikamaru is quickly added to the mix. Yukina's existence in the Naruto world changes all events that happened. Watch as Yukina and Naruto grow stronger and face their opponents! ShikamaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Lulu here with a new Naruto fic! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Unfortunately;)**

In her sixteen years of existence, Igidiri Yukina never thought she would pass away so fast. It seems like only seconds have past since her entering high school, making friends, watching endless animes, and dealing with the death of her brother. She wonders how she died, but doesn't have the energy to move or think. She lies on a seemingly endless pit, floating nonstop on top of the hole.

Suddenly a bright light appears and purple butterflies flood into Yukina's vision. A faraway voice resonates, "The chosen girl from the 56th world in the universe. 'Tis time for thy reincarnation. With thy death as instigator, we shalt bring thee to thy place of belonging. Now, sign the contract that shalt determine thy fate. Now, sign!"

Who is that, Yukina thinks. She feels so tired, and her eyes are so heavy. Butterflies suddenly glide over to her right hand, and with their wings, prickle her her pointer finger. As drops of blood begin to dribble out from her fingers, the butterflies' wings are dyed red. A piece of paper appears from the darkness and the butterflies paint letters onto it. Yukina squints as she makes out that it is her name that they wrote on the paper.

The voice comes back, "Thou art ready. Be ready to depart. But hark, we shalt give thee a treasure. It canst be of help to thou if used righteously. Now 'tis time to say farewell. Be strong, the chosen." As the voice echos further and further away from her, Yukina begins to lose her consciousness as she drifts into deep sleep. She doesn't notice that the gift the voice gave her, a delicate silver whistle, was placed around her neck in silver chains.

* * *

Yukina wakes up with a start. She feels like all her bones and muscles are displaced as she attempts a stretch. When she looks down at her hands, she notices with bewilderment that her body has shrunk! The hands are those of six or seven year old children! She quickly scans her surrounding, wondering what exactly has happened to her. She is apparently near a lake. Children chase each other and adults talk merrily to each other. Problem? Their clothes. They are way too old fashioned and strange. No one is wearing jeans! Where the heck am I? Yukina mentally screams. She tries to remember what happened to her, but the only things she remembers is her death and the voice. The evidence that the voice indeed existed is around her neck, the whistle. She touches it and immediately lets go. She feels something like an electric current go through her and frowns. Now that she is a child in an unknown place, what can she do? Yukina decided to take a risk and look around the place where she is now.

As she walks down the road, she reaches a children's playground. Since the sun is setting, no one seems to be there. Hold on, there is only one person there. A small blonde boy with blue eyes is sitting on an old swing by himself. His lonely figure and whisker marks startle Yukina quite a bit. He can't be who she thinks he is, right? The boy chooses this time to look up at her. His ocean blue eyes bears into her violet ones. "Who are you?" he asks with surprise tinged in his voice.

"Ugh...Oh, me? I'm Igidiri Yukina. Wha- What about you?" Yukina asks in spite of her nervousness.

"Eh? You don't know me?" the boy's blue eyes widen and for some reason lights up, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!" Okay, Yukina thinks, I think I know where I am now. But is this really possible, she mentally screams. She's in the world of Naruto! She suddenly remembers the voice talking about her world being the 56th. So that means there are more worlds out there? Taking Yukina's silence as shock due to hatred Naruto sadly says"So you're like the rest of them, huh. You hate me as well."

"What? Wait umm, Naruto! I was just, ugh, thinking!" Yukina snaps out of her thoughts and offers the blond a smile. "So Naruto-kun, why are you here at this hour? It's pretty late for a child like you."

Naruto looks confusedly at her, "But you're the same age as me... But yeah. I was just really sad today. This place is always empty at this time, so I come here to not be bothered by anyone..."

Yukina watched the anime Naruto back in her world and remembers how unfortunate Naruto's childhood was. She feels sad for the poor kid, because at this time he is probably hated by most of the village. Suddenly, an idea forms in her mind. "Say, Naruto, who do you live with?"

"I live by myself," Naruto says as he looks down at his feet. His reaction leaves Yukina somewhat baffled. The energetic and hotblooded being so down; is that even possible?

"Say, Naruto, can you help me? Since I just arrived in Konaha, I need a place to stay. But like you, I am also alone, so can I live with you. I promise I'll help you with your chores!"

"Not Konaha, it's Konoha!" Naruto corrects automatically. He blinks after he takes in what she asked of him. "Since we're both alone... I guess it's the duty of the future Hokage to help a person in need." He says triumphantly with a pat on his chest. But he also glances at her to see her reaction to his dream. Most people reject or laugh at his dream to be Hokage. But this girl, who is alone like him... He hopes she can understand him.

"Thank you, Naruto! You're the best!" Yukina laughs at Naruto's antics. "Let me be your right hand man, no woman, when you become Hokage, ok?" Naruto, while shocked at hearing her say she believes in him, grins at her happiness. This girl from another village doesn't seem to hate him, like his own villagers.

"Wait, that means you want to be a ninja, right?" Naruto asks as he leads the way back to his home.

Ninja hmmm, Yukina thinks, that means she will have to face blood and death. No matter what, she was dead once. This life should be used to protect those who she loves and create memories that can compensate for her lost ones. "Yeah." She says brightly, "I hope one day I'll be a great kunoichi!"

"You're so nice, Yukina-chan," Naruto comments sheepishly. At Yukina's surprised look, he explains, "You're the first person other than Jiji and Iruka-sensei to be so nice to me."

"Oh Naruto. You're so cute!" Yukina giggles at how adorable the mini Naruto is being. "I'll be there for you," she promises to protect him from the evil of this world. I hope I can prevent the events that happened in the anime, Yukina vows silently to herself. As the two reach the front of the apartment block Naruto lives in, men in civilian clothes appear and surround them.

"You fox beast! You damn kid! Today's my wife's anniversary. Her death anniversary. You fucking killed her! Today is the day I'll avenge her death!" the ring-leader, Yukina believes suddenly takes out a knife and slashes at Naruto. His men follow suit and gang up on the two 6 year olds.

"Naruto-kun didn't do anything. Get back to your senses! Why are you blaming this innocent boy?!" Yukina reacts by pulling Naruto behind her and bravely talks back to the civilians despite her shaking voice. This is the first time to see an actual knife pointed at her, but she steels her resolve as she realizes she will face worse if she is going to be a ninja.

"It's okay, Yukina," Naruto says sadly and attempts a smile, "I heal fast, so don't worry about me and get out of here! I don't want you to be hurt because of me..."

"This boy is anything but fucking innocent!" the leader raged on, "Only if we kill him, I will feel better for my wife's death. Come on, guys. Kill him!"

Yukina froze. She doesn't want to run and abandon Naruto, nor does she want to get slashed by the knives the men had. Her hands nervously fiddle with her neckless. The neckless! Yukina is relieved to remember what the voice told her. This gift may help her! The problem is how to use it! Who cares, she thinks, there's no more time! Yukina takes a deep breath and blows into the whistle. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." the whistle sounds. Nothing happens for ten seconds and the men look at her with confusion.

"I said slash 'em up!" The leader reminds the other men and they once again prepare to attack. Suddenly, purple butterflies appear and their wings slash at the men. Their razor sharp, knife-like wings slide cross the men's faces and bodies. The men shriek and scream and try to fan away the butterflies, but no avail. After some are killed by their knives, more come and slash at them with their wings. "Fuck you kids!" the leader screams as they hurry away from the front Naruto's apartment, "Just you wait!"

The butterflies disappear after the men leave. Both Yukina and Naruto let out big sighs as they watch the men's retreating backs. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Yukina asks.

"Are YOU alright, Yukina-chan?" Naruto asks with wide eyes, "You're hurt!" he exclaims.

Yukina looks at him in confusion. But when she touches her forehead she realizes that some of the men's blood from their cuts are sprayed onto her face. "I'm okay Naru-chan!" she smiles.

"Naru-chan?" Naruto asks, confused.

"Yeah! Now that we are living together, we're a family! Don't be so formal!" She laughs. If Naruto's biggest dream is to have people he can love, why not make it come true for him now!

Naruto first looks shocked, but then grins, "Yeah! We're family, Yuki-chan!" They smile at each other, "But let's wash your forehead first." The two enter Naruto's apartment and Yukina washes the men's blood off of her face. This is the first time she purposefully injured someone. And what's with the butterflies? "You know, Yuki-chan. You were so cool out there! How did you get those butterflies to come out?"

"I honestly don't know, Naru-chan," Yukina frowns, "Sorry, I feel really tired after the fight, can we go to sleep?" Naruto nods understandingly and shows her where the bed is. He offers to sleep on the futon on the floor tonight, and Yukina doesn't object. Today has been a tiring day, she just wants to sleep. "Goodnight, Naru-chan," she mumbles as she settles on Naruto's bed. Screw manners. She is too tired for that. She'll just take Naruto's bed tonight.

"'Night Yuki-chan," an equally sleepy Naruto murmurs back.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of Naruto's building. An ANBU with a dog mask shushins back to the Hokage Tower and requests to talk with the Hokage. He is the person that Naruto thought he had lost when he ran to the playground. He was watching in the dark, since his job is to protect Naruto. Just when he wanted to save Naruto and his companion, the girl released summons. Butterflies are unnatural to be used as summons. He wonders what family she can be from. She doesn't seem to be from the Fire country from what he has heard from her conversation with Naruto. He has to report to the Hokage.

Once he is let in, he tells the Sandaime about the girl he saw today. He relays to him about the suspiciousness of the girl being a spy from another country and the fact that she saved Naruto. The Hokage sighs. Namikaze Minato's son is going to be just as surprising as his father. He dismissed Dog after he finishes. Once alone, he thinks that he is going to have a chat with that girl soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! That would mean a LOT to me! Thank you:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, Lulu here! I just realized that this story is going to be developed slowly, so I hope you guys can bear this with me! I'll get to the good part soon. Anywayssss, please review, follow, favorite. I would REALLY appreciate that! Thanks:) **

**Special thanks to red butrflys, mg4of6, and Yami-chan for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Recap:

_Once he is let in, Dog tells the Sandaime about the girl he saw today. He relays to him his suspicions of the girl being a spy from another country and the fact that she saved Naruto. The Hokage sighs. Namikaze Minato's son is going to be just as surprising as his father. He dismisses Dog after he finishes. Once alone, he thinks that he is going to have a chat with that girl soon._

* * *

With a start, Yukina wakes up. She looks around wildly, and remembers what has happened. She is now in the world of Naruto and in the home of said anime's same named protagonist! Naruto is currently sound asleep. Yukina chuckles softly, last night was indeed a lot to take in for a 6 year old. She stretches and quietly gets up. She decides to prepare breakfast for both her and Naruto. Problem? Her short height and the fridge is basically empty! Yukina sighs at the cans of instant ramen lying around Naruto. She glances around once more. This time, her eyes brighten at the sight of ryos lying about.

"Finally! Food at last," she mumbles as she grabs the ryos and starts heading out to shop for groceries. "Ah, my shirt!" Yesterday after the fight, the men's blood was sprayed onto Yukina's shirt. Considering the fact that Naruto is poor, she decides to make do by turning her shirt inside out.

With that, she exits from Naruto's apartment and heads to where she thinks the center of Konoha is. Yukina hopes that she made the right guess, or else she and Naruto won't have breakfast. After walking 10 minutes, she realizes that she has indeed made the right choice! The streets are booming with noise as a lively open market enters Yukina's view. She browses through the shops and goes to the cheapest food shop. She grabs some eggs and vegetables and gives the ryo to the shopkeeper. As she goes down the street, she buys milk, bread, and rice. After that, Yukina regretfully looks down at the amount of ryo she has left and realizes she only has 1 ryo left. Sighing, she begins to head back, just to be stopped by a smiling woman.

"Ojou-chan**(1)**, where are your parents?" the woman asks.

Surprised by her question, Yukina answers honestly, "I don't have any parents."At least not here, she thinks. Immediately, the woman's expression turns into a sympathetic one. She tells Yukina to wait and goes back to her shop and takes something out. She tells Yukina that she is a clothes store owner, and since Yukina is an orphan, she wants her to have some decent clothes. Yukina's eyes widen at the implication that her clothes right now look really like an orphan's. Nevertheless, she gratefully accepts the woman's offer and receives a long sleeved blue shirt from her. "You don't have to pay me back, Ojou-chan. I just like helping orphans in our country,"the woman smiles kindly.

After saying goodbyes, Yukina heads back home. She marvels at how nice Konoha citizens seem to be. Not even in her wildest dream would she have thought the cruel people who hated Naruto with a violent passion can be so kind to strangers.

As Yukina opens Naruto's apartment door, an orange blur crashes into her,"Yuki-chan!" The blur ens up being Naruto. He panicked when he woke up with no sign of Yukina around and was just rushingout to look for her. "Where were you?"

"As you can see, shopping," Yukina chuckles. They go in and while Naruto places the groceries in the Fridge, Yukina begins cooking. In the end, their breakfast ends up being scrambled eggs and bread. Although Naruto whined about not having ramen, breakfast went relatively well. "Here's something for you! It matches your eyes," Yukina says as she hands Naruto the blue shirt she received. "You wear orange because the only store you're welcome to only sells orange shirts, right?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Wow, thanks! I really like blue, hehe... But how did you know that I am only allowed into that one store?" He tilts his head in question.

"Oh... Hahaa... Consider it a woman's intuition," Yukina responds awkwardly, trying to cover her slip up by laughing. Naruto gives her a strange look, but drops the subject and hugs the shirt. He immediately changes into the blue shirt. "Wow, Naru-chan! You look awesome in blue!" Yukina applauds.

"Haha! Ore-sama**(2)** looks good in anything!" Naruto boasts happily. The two laugh at Naruto's antics. But when Naruto glances at the clock, he shouts, "Ooops! I'm late for school! Let's go Yuki-chan!"

"Wait, me too?" and after that both Naruto and Yukina ended up in Iruka's class.

"Late again, Naruto?" Iruka, a chunin with tied up brown hair and a big scar on his nose sighs as the class laughs. "Who's that you have with you?"he asks in confusion as he notices the black haired purple eyed girl behind him.

"Her name's Yukina. Igidiri Yukina," Naruto beams, "You'll let her into our class, right?" Both Iruka and Yukina sweatdrop at the straightforward request.

"You know, Naruto, I can't just let someone become a student in my class without permission from the Ho-"he is cut off by the entrance of the Sandaime.

"The Hokage. Iruka-sensei is right, Naruto. You will indeed need my permission," the Hokage looks smilingly at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka greets him and is echoed by his class.

"Jiji! Well, now that you're here, make Yuki-chan an official student!" Naruto immediately demands.

"Before that, how about we have a talk, just you and me, Yukina-chan?" Sandaime looks at Yukina and says. "Now why don't you go back to your seat, Naruto. Your class is waiting for you." Before Naruto can protest, Yukina whispers to him that she will be alright and shoos him to his seat. While Naruto still looks unsure about leaving the Sandaime alone with Yukina, the said two walk out before he can say anything.

* * *

"So, Yukina-chan, can you tell me why exactly you are here in Konohakagure?" the Hokage asks Yukina as he shushins them to his office, "You are not from the Fire Country, right?"

"I don't know... I woke up by this river here in Konoha and met Naruto. Since I didn't have anywhere to go or anyone I know, I asked him if I can live with him," Yukina decides to give the Hokage a half truth. She doesn't think telling the Sandaime that she came from another dimension will gain her his trust.

"Hmmm. Where are your family?" the Sandaime asks.

"I don't have memories prior to waking up," Yukina says while staring into the Hokage's eyes. Sarutobi Hiruzen sighs mentally. The situation may get complicated if he lets this child get near Naruto, the jinchuuriki. Is she a spy? Did she really lose her memories? Those are all questions he wants to ask. With a wave of his hand, he calls an ANBU with a cat mask. He whispers something to the ANBU, and the masked shinobi puffs away.

Yukina looks at the Hokage strangely. In anwser, the Hokage smiles, "We'll just have to do a tiny procedure before you can go to school with Naruto." Yukina is shocked at how easy getting into school seems to be, but is still slightly suspicious of the said procedure.

"Hokage-sama, what do I have to do?"

"You need to answer three of my questions and a nice uncle will just put you under sleep for a bit. When all is done, you can join Naruto," the Hokage's eyes twinkle as he talks. Yukina is surprised by how nice the Hokage is. Was he really the one who did not look after Naruto properly in the actual anime? She recovers quickly and nods her consent. "Then let's begin, question 1. Since you don't have any memories, if Konoha takes you in and trains you as a ninja, do you swear to be loyal to Konoha forever?"

"Yes! Of course, Hokage-sama!" Yukina exclaims immediately, "I don't have anywhere to go, so Konoha is my home." Konoha seems nicer than any other country. What was the one country that made genins fight to death for the chunin exam. She does not want to live there!

"Good answer," he smiles, "Question 2. Will you promise to never give up despite all the hardships you will face?"

"I promise. I know that a ninja's life is going to be tough, but I'll work hard. Naru-chan feels like family already. I know the village somehow hates him, so I really want to help him grow stronger!" Yukina replies honestly.

The Hokage's eyes seem to twinkle as he continues, "You seem to be quite familiar with Naruto after only one day of meeting each other...Well anyways, question 3. Whatever sadness and anger you feel, will it affect your relationship with Naruto?"

Yukina looks confused for a second, but quickly replies, "No. I know anger can make me really mad and all, but I want to help Naru-chan so I won't hurt him!" She doesn't exactly answer his question, but he looks satisfied. Suddenly, a knock can be heard. The Hokage calls for the person to come in.

"Excuse me for the intrusion," a blond man in his late twenties walks in. Yukina's eyes widen at the sight of the Yamanaka. Well who else has blond hair and blue eyes in this village aside from Naruto and the Yamanakas!

" Inoichi-kun, good timing," so it is Ino's father, huh, Yukina thinks. The Hokage continues, "This is the young lady I wish you to see."

"Hello, young Yukina," Inoichi says amiably, "Do you mind if I put you to sleep for a few minutes?" Yukina shakes her head as she closes her eyes. I'll leave it up to fate to see whether they discover my secret, she thinks silently. After the girl falls asleep, Inoichi goes through her mind and does not find anything except her encounter with Naruto. "Hokage-sama, the little girl is indeed telling the truth. She has no memories prior to meeting Naruto. I don't think she will be a threat."

"I see. Thank you Inoichi-kun. After you wake her up, you may leave," the Sandaime thanks the Yamanaka and dismisses him. While it is extremely rare to see Naruto being attached to someone so quickly, he does not want to make quick decisions. After contemplating some more, he decides to let Yukina become a Konoha ninja. After all, she may have a positive impact on Naruto. The boy really needs all the support he can get, he thinks. After all, most of the village hates him now. After Inoichi wakes Yukina up, he says goodbye and quickly exits. Meanwhile, Yukina looks around confusedly, hoping her secret has not been discovered yet. "I saw Naruto's blue shirt, did you get it for him?" Sarutobi Hiruzen surprises her with a sudden question. In response, she tells him her encounter with the clothes shop lady. "I see you indeed like Naruto... Congratulations, Yukina-chan! You pass!"the Hokage tells the girl, enjoying her wide-eyed surprise. After digesting the information, Yukina jumps up and down, thinking how lucky she is to have been allowed to become a Konoha ninja. Well, not a full ninja, since she's still a student.

"Oh, Hokage-sama. I have a request," Yukina says as her excitement starts to die down. Sandaime gestures for her to continue. "When I saw Naruto's class, I realized that everyone seems older than Naruto. They look kind of scary and I think it's going to be hard for us younger kids to catch up... So can you bring as back two years?" Yukina thinks of an excuse to get Naruto back to Sasuke and Sakura's class. Better early than late, she thinks.

"Hmmm. You have a good point there, Yukina-chan. I will see to it. But meanwhile, go back to class with Naruto now. And I will be leaving Naruto in your hands, alright? He needs more than Ramen," he grins. The Hokage thinks that with Yukina's maturity and intelligence, from what she has displayed in front of him, Naruto should be well taken care of. He calls Cat to shushin her back to the Academy after saying goodbyes. Sarutobi Hiruzen smokes from his pipe as he thinks how he will ask Dog to secretly watch Naruto and Yukina from now on.

* * *

**(1)**Ojou-chan means young lady

**(2)**Ore-sama is an arrogant way to say "I" for males.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Lulu here with the third chapter of Fateful Intervention. In this chapter Shikamaru and the other kids from Naruto's class are going to make their first appearance! Enjoy and review!**

**Special thanks to mg4of6 and Yami-chan for reviewing! Once again, please review! I would be OVERJOYED:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Recap:

_"Hmmm. You have a good point there, Yukina-chan. I will see to it. But meanwhile, go back to class with Naruto now. And I will be leaving Naruto in your hands, alright? He needs more than Ramen," he grins. The Hokage thinks that with Yukina's maturity and intelligence, from what she has displayed in front of him, Naruto should be well taken care of. He calls Cat to shushin her back to the Academy after saying goodbyes. Sarutobi Hiruzen smokes from his pipe as he thinks how he will ask Dog to secretly watch Naruto and Yukina from now on._

* * *

Dog follows the two 6 year olds home after Yukina's first day of school ended. He still thinks it is odd how the Hokage didn't question the girl more. Her unusual way of summoning animals, in her case the purple butterflies, is indeed strange. Usually, summoners have to mold blood with their chakra, perform hand seals, and then plant the hand that they signed the contract with at the location where they want the creature to appear to successfully summon it. But this girl is different. It seems that the long process of summoning is cut in half by the blowing of her whistle. He wonders if this is a kekkei genkai from another country. But then again, with this type of kekkei genkai, the members of the clan would be in the Bingo Books. He quickly shadows the two children as they turn left from the crossroad.

"So Yuki-chan, how'd ya like the Academy?" Naruto pipes up happily, "I know it can be kinda boring, but we'll be ninjas after we graduate in three years! Oh! And Iruka-sensei is going to be our teacher until we graduate. He's the best!" he shouts excitedly.

"Ugh, Naru-chan... I have to tell you about something, actually," Yukina says as Naruto tilts his head. "I asked Hokage-sama to bring us back two years, so we can graduate with the regular 6 year olds," she stops and looks Naruto in his eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!" Naruto screams just as Yukina expected, and she covers her ears with her hands, "But I need to be a ninja as soon as possible! I'm gonna be the future Hokage!"He looks at her in slight anger.

"Look, Naru-chan. I saw how you did today. You weren't able to answer any of Iruka-sensei's questions. Don't get me wrong, beacuse I couldn't too. I think we need to learn the basics before we can get stronger," Yukina says seriously. In the anime, failing the graduation exam twice costed Naruto both time and pride. So this time, she'll help him avoid this mistake. Naruto, although more placated, still seems unhappy about her announcement. Yukina purposefully doesn't tell him that the Hokage still didn't give his full permission yet. They'll find out tomorrow. A sulky Naruto and a happy Yukina walk back from Yukina's tiring first day of school. Ninja education is unexpectedly hard, Yukina thinks.

"You better make me good food, 'cuz you dragged me back two years," Naruto speaks for the first time after their mini fight when they enter Naruto's apartment.

"Of course I will! I'll even make you ramen!" Yukina says as she attempts to smile soothingly at Naruto. She needs to keep the owner of the place she's living in now happy, because she doesn't want to be kicked out! Yukina brings a stool beneath the stove, then steps onto it to make ramen. Height really matters when cooking, she thinks as she wobbles a bit on the stool.

"Say, Yuki-chan, how did you learn how to cook?" Naruto asks curiously as he sits on the chair in the kitchen. Yukina lets out a sigh of relief at how quickly Naruto can forget about the unhappiness he feels.

"Well, I don't really know. I forgot everything about my past when I woke up in Konoha," she decides to continue with the half lie she made up. She still has snippets of her memories in her past world. Since her mom and dad divorced, she had to cook for herself and her brother. She's actually 16, you know! About age to learn how to cook. She shakes her head to forget her past and decides to concentrate on now. "Here you go! Ramen for us!"

"Itadakimasu~ **(1)**" the children chorus as they begin to gobble up the food.

"Oh yeah! What's in the bag you made me carry?" Naruto asks between bites when he spies the paper bag lying on the floor.

"Oh that! Iruka-sensei gave it to me. He said that it'll help me with class. Since, you know, I couldn't answer any of the questions he threw at me," Yukina replies sheepishly.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto's expression turns sad, "We won't have him as our teacher if we go back two years, right?"

"Hey! If your current class is graduating soon, then there's a chance that he'll be our teacher in a few years!" Yukina tries to comfort him.

"Yeah!" Naruto brightens up and continues to sloppily eat the rest of his food. Meanwhile, Yukina gets out of her chair and takes out the books in the paper bag Iruka gave her. The books turn out to be- "Academy Basics" and "The Beginner's Guide to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu". They are all basic books for beginners, Yukina grins, just what she needs! She opens one up and begins to read. Since she's technically 16, this level of reading is extremely easy. But since Naruto is only 6, it's natural that he hates reading and finds it difficult. She'll read it first and then repeat the information to him, she decides.

Wow, Naruto thinks, Yuki-chan really likes books! He looks at the unwashed plates on the table and sweatdrops. I guess I'll have to wash 'em, he thinks. He moves the stool to the sink and clumsily starts washing the plates once he gets up on the stool. Yukina's arrival made him experience more of what families do: like eating together, gifts, and different chores. For the first time in many months, Naruto feels real happiness.

"Yawwwnnnnnn~" Yukina stretches after focusing on the books for three hours. She raises her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of a clean table. As she looks around for Naruto, she spies him sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep. Good job with the dish washing, she smiles inwardly. She too, decides to sleep as it has been a tiring day. She really does have a stamina of a 6 year old, Yukina sighs. With that, she collapses on the futon and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Yukina and Naruto head towards the Academy. When they reach it, they are not surprised to see Iruka waiting for them outside of the Academy.

"So I heard you requested a transfer to a lower grade," he says, "You really could of told me that my class was too hard, Naruto"

"I didn't!"Naruto protests, "Yuki-chan said that this is better for us, so that's why I went along with it!" Iruka raises his eyebrows. Firstly, he didn't expect Yukina to be able to convince the ever single-minded Naruto. And secondly, he has to agree that it is pretty clever of Yukina to suggest so. Naruto definitely needs to know some of the basics.

"Well either way Hokage-sama asked me to take you two to your new classroom and meet with your new teacher and classmates. Follow me," Iruka says as he begins to lead the two into the Academy.

"We'll still see you around, right, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks worriedly.

"Of course," Iruka says as his expression softens. Naruto doesn't have many people he can rely on. It's surprising to have him trust Iruka so much, but nevertheless Iruka decides to do his best to help the little blond orphan. As they walk across hallways, Yukina and Naruto see children their age, instead of the older kids they saw yesterday. "Here you are! Your new class!" Iruka announces as he knocks on the door.

"Hello there," a man with spiky black hair in his late twenties opens the door and greets them. He is wearing the formal chunin teacher uniform like Iruka and has a kind smile on his face. Let's hope that he'll be as nice as Iruka-sensei, Yukina thinks. "My name is Oumi Takuya, the teacher of this class. I see that you two are the new students, huh! Isn't that right, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka, in response nods at him and tells Yukina and Naruto to introduce themselves, though Naruto is pretty much known by everyone in the village, being the cage of the Kyuubi.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the Hokage of the village some day!" After Naruto gives his usual little speech, many members of the class look at him curiously, but some in fear. So their parents told them bad stuff about Naruto, Yukina thinks with a frown.

"And I'm Igidiri Yukina! I'm gonna be Naruto's left hand woman when he becomes Hokage," Yukina says to counter some hateful stares that are shot at Naruto. Who would have thought that even children are capable to hate?

Iruka says something else to Takuya before he says goodbye to his now former students. After his departure, Takuya immediately calls for everyone's attention and introduces the two new class members. Using this chance, Yukina takes a good look at her new classmates. From those whom she can recognize from the anime, there's Shikamru in his pineapple haired glory(she giggles silently at his lazy expression), Hinata with her shyness and Byakugan, Shino with his glasses, Kiba with his red marks on both sides of his face, Sakura and Ino who are busy looking at Sasuke, and Choji who is eating next to a bored Shikamaru. Wow, Yukina giggles, they seem so familiar, but so small.

"Why don't you two take a seat in the back," Takuya gestures to where Shikamaru and Choji are sitting. Yukina drags Naruto there, while ignoring some glares at the jinchuuriki.

Once they reach their designated seats, Yukina asks brightly, "What are your names? My name is Igidiri Yukina and this is Naruto!" While Choji stops eating his chips and glances at them, Shikamaru turns his gaze from the ceiling to Yukina

"Nara Shikamaru,"the lazy genius replies.

"I'm Akimichi Choji," says the Akimichi heir, "Chip?" he asks as he offers some of his chips to the new members of his class. Both Naruto and Yukina take one and thanks him. The four smile, even the usually bored Shikamaru, and seem to instantly feel connected with the other three. Yukina has always liked the combination of Shikamaru and Choji. She feels that by having loyal friends like them, one can be unbeatable. Even Naruto, who had no friends his age prior to Yukina begins to chatter excitedly with the Nara and Akimichi heirs.

"Let's go outside for some sparring practice," Takuya tells the class after a long ninja information class. As the children rush to the door in excitement for some actual training, Yukina crashes into someone, hard.

"Ouch!" she exclaims as she is knocked to the ground, "Are you okay?" she says as she recovers.

Black eyes look at her in annoyance, "Out of my way," Uchiha Sasuke says as he glares at Yukina while standing over her and walks away.

"Hey, you! What's your problem? Apologize to Yuki-chan now!" Naruto shouts as he helps Yukina up. The Uchiha heir hns in response and walks away. Before Naruto can chase after him, Yukina shakes her head, telling him that she's okay.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks Shikamaru as they walk out of the classroom being the last ones.

"All members of his clan got killed by his brother, except for him," Shikamaru sighs at Yukina's bewildered look. "How troublesome..." Yukina thought that since Naruto is 6, the Uchiha massacre may have still not taken place yet, but it looks like she is mistaken. While they reach the training ground, Yukina sighs. There is still so much that she doesn't know about the Naruto world...

* * *

**(1)** Itadakimasu means I am going to eat.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, please review! It will mean so much to me!**


End file.
